1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the appearance of open shirts and more specifically to a lapel stiffener, which allows a top unbuttoned garment to have a crisp appearance.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,422 to Gibson discloses a collar stiffening device and method. The Gibson patent includes a collar stiffening means comprising a base with two surfaces wherein the base has depicted upon one of its two surface one or more geometric shapes and upon the other its two surfaces, an adhesive with a removably affixed cover so that the adhesive side of the case can be pressed upon the underside of a collar for stiffening thereof. Design Pat. No. D507,205 to Bier et al. discloses a collar stay. Patent application no. 2009/0038049 to West discloses a collar stay device. The West patent application includes a stay body having a tapered first end and an expandable second end. The stay body includes first and second legs, which are integrally formed at the tapered first end and diverge toward the expandable second end. At least one of the legs includes a plurality of protrusions on an outer surface of a free end thereof.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a lapel stiffener, which supports a portion of lapels located below the collar to provide a crisp appearance to a garment, such as a shirt, zippered sweater, jacket or fleece, when the buttons below the collar are unbuttoned or the zipper is pulled partially downward.